Mal/Quotes
Quotes of Mal from Descendants and Descendants: Wicked World. Descendants = *"Hi, Mom." *"What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" *"Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?" *"Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are." *"Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." *"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" *"Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen." *"So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world." *"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel." *"It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary." *"Nice going Jay, now we have to go to school tomorrow." *"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." *"Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted." *"And, hey, If your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me." *"Yeah. It's cute. It brings out your eyes." *"Boyfriends are overrated." *"It's 'cause I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time." *"Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book. If I hadn't completely struck out?" *"My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!" *"And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten..." *"Do you think that It's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?" *"I think It's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend. And I need a love spell." *"All right. It says that we still need one tear, and we never cry." *"It Says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly." *"It's just different where we're from." *"Are you insane? Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!" *"I completely understand. 'Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains.'" *"I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself." *"My mom was never really big on makeup tips. I never had a sister." *"I just really want her to be proud of me. She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And sh... yeah, she's my mom, so I know she loves me... In her own way." *"Yeah. Bertha. Just my mom doing what she does best. Being really, really evil. Mal Bertha." *"Mm... We don't really date much on the island. It's more like... Gang activity." *"I think I'm gonna stay behind and try a strawberry. I've literally never tried a strawberry before." *"I don't know what love feels like." *"I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately... Proud of us for doing our best." *"No. I think we are definitely goners." *"You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light." *"Yeah. You know, for after. I don't... I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra... cruel." *"No, I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sort of like a... Transfer student."' *"Beware, foreswear, undo Jane's hair." *"There's a lot more where that came from." *"Do I look like I'm kidding?" *"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand." *"Um... not now. I think it would probably just fall right off of me. I have something for you." *"Would you say that you're still in... that... that you have very strong feelings for me?" *"So then what? You've just been... Faking it since then?" *"We have no choice, Ben! Our parents..." *"I think I want to be good." *"I want to listen to my heart, too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." *"And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought? And Evie... You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys." *"It can't be. Go away, mother." *"You don't know what I want! Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!" *"No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing." *"And now I command, wand to my hand!" *"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!" *"Don't be too hard on Jane. I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head. You are beautiful... Inside and out. Your mom got that right." |-| Descendants 2 = *"Let's give Auradon a taste of evil." *"Well, that's a lot easier said than done." *"Evie, you remember what I was like before I started using my spell book. I mean, I was a complete disaster." *"You don't ever miss running wild and just breaking all the rules?" *"That's me. I'm perfect." *"I was fully messing with you. I knew it was Thursday." *"She multi-tasks!" *"She dabbles!" *"What? you think this is so easy?! You don't have people taking a photo of you every single time you open your mouth to say boo! I mean, it's not that I could even say 'boo', but you know what I-" *"Carlos, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?" *"Yeah. I mean, this is a truth gummie. So take it or leave it." *"Hold on, though. Are you sure that you want to be taking this? Because this is gonna make you say the truth all the time, no matter what, and the only reason that I'm asking is because I know that if I took this right now, I would get myself sent back to the isle, which, it's not that that sounds super unappealing but, you know." *"You heard him. Scratch his butt." *"Believe me. I know that!" *"Because...I'm not one of those pretty pink princesses, Ben." *"I'm not one of those ladies from the court." *"I'm a big fake, okay? I'm fake. This is fake. This is fake." *"This is who I really am." *"Let's blow this popsicle stand. Yeah?" *"I don't belong here." *"Still running errands for Uma, or do you actually get to keep what you steal?" *"Hi, Harry." *"Oh, well, that's okay. Because I will be taking it." *"Not without her permission, I bet." *"Ben, I am home." *"I don't fit in, Ben. I really gave it my best shot. And if you think that I can change, I think you're wrong." *"No, no! See? I am such a terrible influence! It's only a matter of time before I do something so messed up that not only does the kingdom turn on me, but they turn on you." *"I have to take myself out the picture, because it's what's best for you, and it's what's best for Auradon." *"Ben...I can't do this." *"You should go, Ben." *"Ben, please go. Please leave." *"If you guys never would've brought him here, this never would have happened. What were you thinking?!" *"'We' are not doing anything. This is between Uma and me. And she's a punk. And guess what? Now I have to go get him." *"I'm back!" *"Place still stinks." *"I'm so flattered that you dream of me. I haven't given you a thought since I left." *"Look, if you have some kind of score to settle with me, game on. I see no need to bring Ben into this." *"Just like your mother - always a catch." *"And you can slap a pirate hat on, but you're still shrimpy." *"Okay, do you want to know something? Dizzy did this!" *"I know, I'm like, loving it. It's like, a lot lighter." *"And, you guys, losing -- not an option. Cause we're rotten...to the core." *"But, I mean, I saw the way your face lit up when we walked through those dorm rooms for the first time." *"Evie, you are an Auradon girl. And I am...and will always be...a girl from the isle." *"You were always quite the drama queen." *"Talk, dog." *"Ben, Uma captured you." *"I'm a mess. I'm such a mess." *"Everybody wants me to be this lady of the court and I have no idea how to keep up the act." *"Ben, I never told you that I loved you because I thought that I wasn't good enough. And I though that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself, but, Ben, that's me! I'm part Isle and part Auradon! And Ben, you've always known who we were and who we can be." *"Ben, I know what love feels like now." *"Ben, of course I love you." *"Ben, I always loved you." *"So, I did not know that I could do that." |-|Season 1 = "Evie's Explosion of Taste" *"What's the emergency?" *"Cupcakes?" *"I wasn't invited." *"Uh-huh. What exactly did you fill these with?" *"No way. I'm trying to be good, remember?" *(Giggles a little) "I don't think it really works that way." *"You're not gonna stop until I help you? Are you?" *"Ok, ok fine! I'll do it. But just this once. Oh, magic spell book..." *"Make no haste, and turn Evie's cupcakes..." *"into an explosion of..." *"You didn't let me finish the spell! Instead of an explosion of taste, we made an explosion of... cupcakes." "Mal's Digi-Image Problem" *"Yeah. I'm in the zone." *"Not a word, but I will forgive you 'cause your cute. But not cute enough to make me lose my focus. There's been a bit of uh... "incident." *That's definitely not a word." *"Still not a word." *"Mal's a princess in waiting, alright. A princess in waiting to mess up? Hashtag: Princess-aster?" *"Okay. My people may be evil, but what you Auradon kids are doing to the English language is cruel. Not to worry, I'll make it up to Audrey by posting this wicked portrait of her as her favorite heroine." *"Family Day. Okay, so what? I should just do some "un-Sleeping-Beautying?" *"I'm learning how to be Auradonian. Come on. It's not like I gave her Captain Hook's coat. Beware forswear, Captain Hook's coat she will wear!" *"Beware forswear, Cruella's stole might give a scare." *" Beware forswear! Sprout my mother's horns from Audrey's hair!" *"I... have a digi-image problem." "Careful What You Wish For" *"Hi, can I help you? (Turns around)(Shocked) I mean... that looks great!" *"You can do magic?" *"Does anyone know how to knock?" *"What? No!" *"No biggie. I'll just wipe it off." *"Stuff like this never happened on the Isle of the Lost. I wish we could all just go back home." "Voodoo? You Do" *"My home." *"Now I know why they say: "Be careful what you wish for." *"Really?" *"Uh, yeah. Before anybody sees we're here. There!" *"Why would you cover up such a perfect puddle of mud?" *"Look at all of this junk! Oh! Dictatorship for Beginners!" *"It's Freddie." *"Short for "Let's blow this voodoo stand." "Lamp Sweet Lamp" *"Okay, Freddie. Retract your claws." *"Do you remember the your-momma battles that we used to have?" *"Your momma's so weak, instead of poison apples she makes apple pie." *"Your momma's so soft, cats share pictures of her." *"Watching them do this is worse than any punishment my mother ever gave me." *"I don't even know how we got here. I mean, one moment I was rubbing paint off Jordan's lamp, and then the next... That's it! The lamp! I just wish we could ask her how we..." *"Hi. Is this a bad time?" "Genie Chic" *"Sorry, I didn't even know you could drop into someone's lamp." *"Your lamp has a dress code?" *"Chiffon, really?" *King Obviously Cute." *"Ben, that's really nice of you, but..." *"Okay. How do we get out of here?" *"Okay. I wish us all out of here." "Puffed Deliciousness" *"Yup. There's a 2-hour exam about smiling." *"It's smiling with your eyes. Apparently, it's a thing that good people do. Oooh, smells like lunch is ready. It's no crusty, barley oatmeal, like the goblins used to make at the Slump-It-Up back home. Oh, I'm sorry." *"Sorry? Oh, yeah, I can't hear you over the puffed deliciousness." *"Hey! Friendly word of advice: it's not cool to steal in Auradon." *"Were we that bad when we first got here?" "Good Is the New Bad" *"I am gonna be totes sick. Who's that?" *"I got. I think living in Auradon is getting to you. You really need to stop with the made up words." *"Ally doesn't have a partner. Why don't you two sing together?" *"Huh! Actually, we're up first." "Spirit Day" *"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this!" *"That was before I knew it would involve pompoms." *"It is pretty wicked, isn't it? I think that all cheerleading outfits should have spikes." *"You know me. Anything to show my school spirit." *"You have a suggestion box?" *"You lied to keep him from bugging you?" *"I have never been more into you." *"You just gave it to us." *"Does this cheer sound exactly like that spell that my mum used to say to us when we were kids? How did that go? B-I-T & E! What does that spell?" "I'm Your Girl" *"Of course! Our pleasure." *"Of course it is." *"You guys said that you wanted to look fierce, right?" *"That's us! Fiercely welcoming. What do you think?" *"You know what? I think we have just the thing. Evie?" *"This is gonna make your dress glow in the dark. Dark-white. What is more fiercely friendly than that?" *"Are we sure that this is gonna work?" *"Yes, we do." "Mash It Up" *"I have an idea." *"No. Yes!" *"How about a wicked ball? Can't change perfect." *"Wait! A neon lights party! That's actually really cool! It could be some sort of neon light filled mash-up of all of our ideas with everyone glowing via Evie's neon fashion invention. Or... do you guys wanna talk about it for a few more hours?" "All Hail the New Q.N.L.B." *"I guess I am!" *"Whoa! Never would have guessed that." *"Is that a good thing? 'Cause that acronym just doesn't sound good." *"Is that Ruby's hair?" *"I think we know the answer to that?" *"What is happening here?" *"Why are you looking at me?" *"What?" *"I don't know why my bracelet was there but I definitely didn't take your uniform." *"Why would I do that?" *"Trust me, if I spelled away every single non-fashion-forward item I saw every day, there'd be no clothes in Auradon." *"No! That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is "I did not take the uniform". Seriously, Jane, I'm sure it will show up soon." "Mad for Tea" *"Wicked dress! You're gonna look so great tonight." *"This is my dress." *"Has anyone ever told you that you're a really bad whisperer?" *"Thank you for that visual." *"What? No, of course, not! Why would I do that? I-I love your dress!" *"No, she doesn't. Ally, I swear I didn't do this. But I promise I can fix it. I think. Dress, dress, away from this mess, rid this gown of it's distress! Okay, don't freak out! Yet. Dress, dress, I must express, make this gown a fit to impress!" *"Oh, yeah. Funky! That's what I was going for, you know, 'cause that's why they call me the funk master! The funk-monk of funky town." *"Good call." "Carpet Jacked" *"Don't worry, guys. I am sure that Jay and Carlos will be here any minute." *"Jay doesn't steal... much." *"Hey, I can help." *"That's all right." *"Okay?" *"So, do you know what "no offense" means? 'Cause I'm starting to take some." *"She went early to set up the DJ equipment, but I'm sure I can try something magical." *"Guys! Let Jane do her thing. Go ahead, Jane." *"Nice work, Jane. You know I couldn't have done it better myself." *"I can't believe that Carlos and Jay flaked." "The Night is Young" *"Beauty is pain." *"She sure did, but, hey! You gotta admit they do make a lovely couple." *"We shall! Where is the music?" *"What? Who?" "Neon Lights Out" *"Sorry, not a lot of couples dancing on the Isle of the Lost." *"I couldn't resist. You just look so cute when you're in pain." *"Hi, guys. Thanks for picking us up... 3 hours ago." *"I was being sarcastic." *"Yeah. Where were you, guys?" *"So who did it?" *"Jane?" *"Ben? Where did he go? Ben? Ben! Ben!" *"Ben! Whoa. Does the concept "divide & conquer" not exist here in Auradon?" *"I don't know." *"Seriously?" *"So what?" *"Why would I make my boyfriend disappear?" *"My plot?" *"And why would I do that?" *"I turned my mom into a gecko for you, people. What else do I have to do to prove myself?" *"CJ." "Hooked On Ben" *"Wait a minute. All of the bad things that have been happening around here. It was all you?" *"Where's Ben, CJ?" *"Ben! Oh, my gosh!" *"CJ, why would you do this?" *"Freddie?" *"You've been hiding CJ this whole time?" *"Exactly! We make our own choices." *"What?!" *"Freddie, I thought we were friends." *"Then why are you pillaging and plundering me? Okay, that just sounds weird." *"Still sounds weird." *"I don't know. Freddie, are there any other surprises we need to know about?" *"Well, then. Let's go after her tomorrow. She may be a criminal, but the bigger crime is wasting this awesome neon lights party. And I think we may know a little bit about crime. Right, Evie?" *"Let's have a wicked good time! Group selfie!" |-|Season 2 = "Slumber Party" *"Yeah, but would you rather have a party with CJ, or no party at all?" *"Thank goodness this is a slumber party, because I am exhausted." *"So, what's this weekend?" *"Wait, wait, wait, I'm going to a Jewel-bilee?" "Odd Mal Out" *"Okay, so I'm excited and confused all at the same time. What is this whole "jewel-bilee" thing anyway?" *"Translation: stolen!" *"Ooh, snap! Who's the rarest of them all?" *"It's okay, Jane. I look fierce. Hey, maybe I'll even match my jewel." *"2 inches tall, shoved in a jar, and my mom is still ruining my life." *"So thanks to my mom, I'm an outsider. Again! But you know what? Not this time! I am going back to the isle and I'm going to find that jewel." *"No, Evie. I don't want you to get in trouble!" *"I'm the daughter of the most evil villain in the world! You know? I'm always in trouble. I am getting that jewel, and nobody, not even my mother, is going to stop me." "Pair of Sneakers" *"Uh, I cannot believe this is what I've been reduced to. What are you doing here?!" *"Okay, Freddie, it's not even like evil. You'd be way bored." *"You were not just following me. You were listening too!" *"Home, freak home. Now, where do we start?" *"That is my mom." *"Sounds like a plan. Let the searching begin! Eww! Monkey hair. Uh, sorry. No jewel in here." *"Any luck?" *"Nah. Cool." *"Whoa! O-kay. You think your dad's gonna notice we were here?" *"Oh, thanks, Freddie." *"Yeah. Huh?" "Wild Rehearsal" *"Of all the words I can think of "okay" is not even in the top 10." *"Nope." *"I'll just see you later." *"Why should today be any different?" *"Well, it started kinda slow, but I love the big finish." *"You're right, Evie. That would be the nice thing to do." "Chemical Reaction" *"Oh, and don't forget, a history of using magic. Double, double toil and trouble cauldron burst with brilliant bubbles." "Talking Heads" *"Hey, Audrey." *"Stop. Stop! Bicker, holler, squabble, and squawk. Twist their words when next they talk!" *"Wrong! ♪I carry on like a princess But, man, I've got 'em fooled 'Cause underneath my business I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel Never gonna put a spell on me Never ever gonna bring me back Never gonna make me be something I'm not Because I'm evil Tell the people I'm evil♪" *"Aw, that's okay, Audrey." ♪Because I'm evil Feels good to be bad So good to be bad♪" *"Window, window, paper thin, open up, I'm going in." "Steal Away" *"Long live evil." *"Evie, look at me. Do I look like I would be in a museum?" *"Leave me alone!" *"That is mine!" *"What is going on?" *"I was?" *"Freddie gave me that." *"What are you guys even talking about? What did I do?" *"Wow. That is horrible. Evie, please don't be mad at me." *"I am so, so sorry." *"Evie, thanks for believing in me." "Evil Among Us" *"Ta-da." *"Thanks, but I still don't think I'm up for the Jewel-bilee." *"No, I don't want to make a scene. Well, another scene. I mean, besides, I can't get my jewel anyway. You know, it's cursed, so, what's the point?" *"You know, Evie, you really are the best friend that I could ever hope for. So now what?" *"Yeah, uh, I think I'll pass." "Mal-lone" *"Whatever it is, our friends need our help." *"Is everybody okay? What happened?" *"Does anyone know where Zevon went?" *"E, mirror. Evie?" *"Okay, you guys. The only way we can stop Zevon is by working together. Let's go." *"I know, I was mean. I mean I was more than mean, I was evil. I'm so sorry." *"She's right." *"This was my fault. If I hadn't gone back to the Isle looking for my jewel-" *"We can only stop Zevon together. I can't do this one alone." *"Okay, I guess we're doing it alone. Come on." "Face to Face" *"Zevon! Stop!" *"You have to stop this Zevon! Come down here and talk to us." *"No, no. He had like a crush on me or something." *"Well we are never gonna let that happen! Twist of hand, and twist of fate, leave the ground and levitate! Can't use the antenna if you cant touch it, haha." *"Evie! Try but you will never harm her, buried under suits of armor." *"What? It was all I could think of." *"Hey! You don't want to hurt me Zevon! I mean come on! We could trade spells and potions all day but eventually Evie and I will win." *"Oh yeah, totally. Give up Zevon! You're outnumbered." *"You're gonna stop us with a puppet show?" *"Okay, yeah I see what you did there." "United We Stand" *"Evie, we need help." *"Evie, keep Zevon distracted while I go for the staff!" *"You always do!" *"Wings of bat and raven's eye, lift me up into the sky! Whoa!" *"It's over Zevon!" *"Ka-blam! Now to undo your evil!" *"I saw. That should remove the curse, and now there's only one thing left to do." *"No, Jewel-bilee!" "Celebration" *"At last." *"Let's do it! You know I am so glad that I got to be here with you guys after all." *"Apology one hundred percent accepted." |-| Descendants 3 = *"I wonder what fried octopus tastes like." Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes Category:Descendants Quotes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Quotes Category:Descendants 2 Quotes Category:Descendants 3 Quotes